scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Full Gallery
Here's a Full Gallery of My Little Pony Crossover Villains Gallery Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Village-roadshow logo.jpg Blizrd4.jpg Walt Disney Pictures Village Roadshow and Blizzard Entertainment Presents.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Title.png MLPCV - Book Opening.png Twilight and Megan.png Castle of Friendship.png MLPCV - School Back.png Young Twilight Meets Young Wander.png MLPCV - Young Twilight Meets Young Sylvia and Young Grim Reaper.png Young Twilight Rescue Young Wander and Young Grim Reaper from Sunekura.png Sunekura Defeat.png Young Twilight, Young Wander, Young Sylvia and Young Grim Reaper Best Friends.png MLPCV - Young Rapido says Look is Best Friends You See Razmo.png Discord and Professor Utonium Meets Magic Mirror.png Queen Delightful Discord Professor Utonium.png Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity and Fluttershy.png MLPCV - Twilight in Solar Surfer.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Tough the Sky.png Grim Gloom and Vlad Following to Forest.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Vlad Misty and Squish in Forest.png MLPCV - Grim and Vlad Grinning.png MLPCV - Twilight, Wander, Sylvia, Grim Reaper, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel is Best Friends.png Enid Meets Migmar Migmar.png MLPCV - Twilight, Dipper and Mabel Meets Rapido and Razmo.png Rapido and Razmo Don't Let Me Go Twilight Dipper and Mabel.png MLPCV - Agent Xero and Father Arrival to Wayne.png MLPCV - Agent Xero Meets Ansi Molina.png MLPCV -Grim Reaper Twilight Sparkle Wendy Corduroy Meets Ballister Blackheart.png MLPCV - Ballister Blackheart Wendy Corduroy and Twilight Sparkle - Creepy Crawlies.png Twilight Sparkle Ambrosius Goldenloin fight Ballister Blackheart Wendy Corduroy.png MLPCV - Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends in Grunkle Stan's Festival.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom's Plan.png MLPCV - Rat Here We Go Another Plan.png MLPCV - Young Stan and Ford Pines and Young Princess Celestia and Young Princess Luna.png MLPCV - Young Grunkle Stan and Princess Luna.png MLPCV - Young Princess Celestia Says Go away, you wretched McGucket.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Lord Hater Professor Venomous Lord Boxman Fink Scared Apple Bloom.png MLPCV - Twilight Velvet startled.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom kills Twilight's Father.png MLPCV - Kaz Meets Rapido.png Twilight 's Dream.png MLPCV - Wander Sylvia and Grim Reaper says Twilight Good Morning.png Dracula Mavis Jonathan and Dennis in Car Arrival Castle.png Twilight Wander Applejack and Soos Meets Dracula Mavis Jonathan and Dennis.png Wilt Benny and Ripov tells at Twilight I Find Robbie.png MLPCV - Wilt Benny and Ripov Chase Robbie.png MLPCV - Wilt, Benny and Ripov Touch Robbie Valentino Gets Arrested.png MLPCV - Twilight says Good-bye Robbie.png MLPCV - Mac Meets Sophiana.png MLPCV - Skyler Actor and Photo Finish.png MLPCV - Luan Candy Chiu Missy Zipporwhill Leni Veronica Flurry Heart Amy Rose Trixie Tang.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Gets Mad.png Grump Grim Hildy Vlad Lord Dominator and Lord Tirek.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says I never tought villains essential.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says They're crude and unspeakably plain.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says Buy maybe they've a glimmer of potential.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says If allied to my vision and brain.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says in Be Prepared I know that your powers of retention.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says in Be Prepared Are as wet as a rat's backside.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says for Mitch in Be Prepared But thick as you are, pay attention.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says - No, fool We're going to kill him. And Twilight Sparkle, too.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Harmony, King Chad, Julie, Eldwin Blair, Wall, Mr. Mister, Carnivore, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Zeke, Skeeter and Peter and Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Be Prepared.png Atomic Puppet Joey Pauline Meets Newt.png Atomic Puppet Joey Pauline You're Welcome Newt.png MLPCV - Lord Hater The Spy from Apartment 8-i Black Hat Lord Wander The Storm King The Spy from Apartment 8-i.png Mavis Meets Dipper Pines.png Ko and Rad meets Sans and Papyrus.png Wander Watch Frame Maxi.png Twilight and Wander in Love.png Kaz Kiss the Girl Wander and Twilight.png Queen Delighful and Lord Starchbottom Meet Hugh and Lila Test.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Wendy Crystal Here.png Mirror Robbie.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Dipper and Mabel Grunkle Stan Rapido and Razmo Days In The Sun.png MLPCV - Save Shope Kevin Tyler Roach.png MLPCV - Dipper Mabel and Starlight Meets Tyler Jennifer Kevin and Roach.png Vlad Nicolai and Mitch Captured Dipper Mabel Soos and Wendy.png MLPCV - Kidnnaped.png Wander and Rapido meets The Bird and The Worm.png Rapido and Wander 's Argument.png Baron Vain and Rat watch Rapido in The Woods.png Rapido Kidnapped by Baron Vain and Rat.png Rapido Tield Up by Baron Vain and Rat.png Agent Xero Rescue Rapido.png MLPCV - Miss.png Denzel Crocker says for Leif and Pauline Welcome To The Court of Miracles.png Denzel Crocker Dr. Frenzy Itchy Alien Dictator Loop Da Loop Master Xox and Dan The Man The Court of Miracles Pauline Bell.png Poseidon Meets Mojo Jojo.png MLPCV - Poseidon and Gordon Small But Mighty.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle Damsel.png The Captain Svetlana Benny Baron Vain and Rat in the audience.png MLPCV - Wander and Star Butterfly Dance.png MLPCV - Villains Meets Twilight Sparkle Wander Grim Reaper and Star Butterfly.png MLPCV - Gil Ferris Gateaux and Dynamite Watkins in the audience.png MLPCV - Wander Says Wait.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Says What You are all, I ever wanted. You're beautiful.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says For The First Time in My Life Things Are Starting To Go Right.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says for Vlad Nicolai and Mitch Touch To Star Butterfly Make Sure He's Never Found.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly says for Rapido Thanks Rapido.png Wander watch to Grim Gloom.png Wander Runing for Grim Gloom.png Robbie Valentino Crying I Hate Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - I'm Sorry Forgive Me Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - A Friendship Reunion.png Twilight and Dipper Rescue Robbie and Frankie to Jail.png Ansi Arrival Evil Castle.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper drowning.png Twilight's Nightmare in Chester V, Vlad Plasmius, Langouste, Shapeshifter, Malsquando, Major Threat ''Jeff, Trixie, Anti-Cosmo and Malone.png MLPCV - Get Up Twilight Nightmare.png Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Gets Angry Tells Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png MLPCV - Lava Battle.png Wendy and Grunkle Stan Damsel.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says This isn't working.png MLPCV - Twilight saves Dipper from Professor Venamus Fink and Trixie.png Viktor's Death.png MLPCV - Many Villains in the audience.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Hoss Delgado and Denzel Crocker Team.png MLPCV Ansi Molina Says You know he's not crazy Lord Dominator.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says Show me the Tempest Shadow.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Says If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this pony.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says He's no Pony, Lord Dominator. You are.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says Well i say we kill the pony.png MLPCV - Hildy Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Says Yeah, kill the pony.png MLPCV - Bill Cipher, Black Hat and Lord Boxman Says Yeah.png MLPCV - Snazzy Shazam, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Tirek and Loop Da Loop says Yes.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Denzel Crocker The Spy from Apartment 8-i Toffee and Hoss Delgado says Kill the pony.png MLPCV - Bill Cipher says We're not safe until he's dead,.png MLPCV - Black Hat says He 'Il Come Stalking us at night,.png MLPCV - Lord Boxman says set to sacrifice our children, to his monstrous appetie,.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I says He'll wreak havoc on our castle if we let him wander free.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says So it's time to take some action, guys, it's time to follow me.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says for Villains in Woods Call it war, call it threat, you can bet they all will follow, for in times like this, they'll do just as i say.png MLPCV - Villains The Mob Song.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says I have to warn the Twilight Sparkle This is all my fault Oh, Mama, what are we going to do.png MLPCV - Mr Green Says Were You.png MLPCV - Mr Green Says You Were hiding fink all the long,.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Sparkle A Pony Needs A Friend.png MLPCV - Twilight vs. Grim and Hildy.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Scares Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly Saraline and Mole vs. Lord Hater and Lord Dominator.png MLPCV - Star, Marco, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy vs. Lord Wander, The Spy from Apartment, Masterson, Flowershirt, Ludo and Toffee.png MLPCV - Ami Yumi and Kaz vs. Black Hat Professor and Fink.png MLPCV - Wander, Sylvia, Dipper, Mabel, Ko and Enid vs. Bill Cipher, Snazzy Shazam, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Lord Boxman, Denzel Crocker and Nemesis.png Rapido and Razmo vs. Vexus and Storm King.png MLPCV - Dipper Says calling out to stop her Pearl.png MLPCV - Angry Robbie Valentino Rainbow Dash and Applejack Let Me Go Dipper.png Twilight Grim Reaper and Wendy Cry to Ballister Blackheart dead.png MLPCV - Villains's rehabilitation.png MLPCV - Rapido and Pearl Couple.png Wander and Twilight Sparkle kiss.png Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. Meets Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.png MLPCV - The 7D Powerpuff Girls Pinkie Pie Mac and Bloo Friends.png Icy and Grim Gloom Mother and Son.png Mirta and Vlad Mother and Son.png Shapeshifter Lewis Malsquando and Langouste in the audience.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says Arrange the marriage.png MLPCV - Kaz Rapido Razmo Wilt Ko and Radicles Meets Leo Marcella Teodora Don Andres Alebrije.png MLPCV - Twilight Arrival Castle Wed.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Gets Wedding Mojo Jojo as Pastor.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly, Saraline, Mole, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco Rapido, Razmo, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Sylvia and Grim Reaper watch Wander and Twilight Kiss Happy Ending.png Twilight Wander Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Ansi Agent Xero Olly Saraline Mole Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Grim Reaper Sylvia Star Marco Moon Riven Rapido Razmo Kaz Ami Yumi Ko Enid Radicles A Star Is Born.png MLPCV - Book Ending.png MLPCV - Twilight and Wander's Baby End Credits.png MLPCV - Sylvia Zig Sharko Marina Bernie Captain LaPoutine Armando Booli Burt Spewey Jimmy Two-Shoes Beezy in Party End Credits.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper and Lord Hater Best Brothers.png MLPCV - Applejack Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Disneyland End Credits.png MLPCV - Dipper Mabel Apple Boom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo The Loud Friends and Dendy End Credits.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy Ford Star and Marco End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi and Agent Xero Gets Wedding End Credits.png MLPCV - Olly Saraline and Leif in Paris End Credits.png Mole Rapido Razmo Ko Enid and Radicles watch Ami and Yumi Playing Rockz Star End Credits.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Doc Grumpy Dopey Sneezy Bashful Happy Sleepy Queen Delighful Lord Starchbottom Discord Professor Utonium Ms. Keane Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Mac and Bloo in Christmas End Credits.png MLPCV - Flint Sam Samurai Jack and Ashi in House End Credits.png MLPCV - Grim Hildy Vlad Nicolai Mitch Bill Cipher Snazzy Shazam Misty Bratty Kid and Ace in Summer End Credits.png MLPCV - Lord Hater Lord Dominator Lord Wander and Twivine Sparkle in Seas End Credits.png MLPCV - Twilight Jr. Playing Toys End Credits.png MLPCV - Rapido Razmo Meets Mac Bloo and Cheese End Credits.png MLPCV - Jenny Wakeman Danny Fentom Hildy Lord Dominator Kaz Rapido Mr. Woop Man Wander Grim Reaper Radicles Newt and Vlad in Jenny White and the Seven Heroes End Credits.png MLPCV - Lincoln Ami Ko Tuck Blossom Black Hat Lord Boxman Sunekura Tyler Razmo Dipper Mabel Olly and Bloo Ronnie-Anne and Mr. Green in Lincoln Pan End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi and Agent Xero 's House End Credits.png MLPCV - Twilight 's All Friends says Twilight Jr. Happy Birthday End Credits.png Lincoln with gun.png Development Story Voice Casting Tara Strong as Young Twilight Sparkle, Adult Twilight Sparkle, Bubbles, Ashi, Ember McLain and Britney Britney Nathan Mack as Young Wander Jack McBrayer as Adult Wander Ariel Winter as Young Sylvia April Winchell as Adult Sylvia Greg Eagles as Young Grim Reaper and Grim Reaper Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy Anthony Gonzales as Young Rapido Miles Christopher Bakshi as Young Razmo Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Rapido and Ghost Rapido Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse and Nicolas Charbonneaux as MaXi Concept Art My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Battle On the Library Room.png|Battle On the Library Room Storyboard/ Comic panel MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Lord Hater, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus.png MLPCV - Jackie Lynn Thomas Misty Meets Andrei Jeff Black.png MLPCV - Jett Black Bath.png MLPCV - Olympia Says It would've been warm, if you were here on time..png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Says They’ll lead us right to it. We’re going after them!.png MLPCV - Young Princess Celestia Says I hope you have something better for me McGucket.png MLPCV - If Did'it Have You Song.png MLPCV - Nerd Saves Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Nerd Says Ripov No Wait.png MLPCV - Vlad Says My tooth! Oh my beautiful tooth!.png MLPCV - Radicles Meets Teodora Villavicencio.png MLPCV - Nerd Says Twilight, do something!.png MLPCV - Lori Loud Says I banished you from the Canterlot! Now you and your Vlad get out!.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Ballister Blackheart's Death Clock (resembles Queen Athena's).png|Ballister Blackheart's Death Clock resembles Wendy Corduroy's MLPCV - Nerd Says Let’s go, Ripov!.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Gasps in horror.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle VS Tony Stanza.png Category:Galleries Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains